Imaginary
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: O amor atravessa barreiras, destroí dificuldades, cria mundos. Hermione Granger cria um mundo, para viver longe do real onde Harry Potter não está.SongFic Imaginary, Evanescence


Imaginary 

_N.A.__: O verso "If you need to live the world, you leave in" na realidade é "If you need to leave the world you live in". Eu não tinha a intenção, no início, de inverter o verso, é que na realidade eu não sabia que ele era o contrário até depois que eu já tinha acabado de escrever a song. Preferi deixar assim mesmo porque a história perderia boa parte do sentido se eu escrevesse da maneira correta, e mesmo que pareça que mudar apenas duas palavras de lugar não faça a menor diferença, neste caso faz, pois a tradução fica completamente diferente._

**Songfic**** com a música: **Imaginary – Evanescence, Origin Version****

**Autor: **Vinícius Magnun****

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming"

(Engolida pelo som do meu próprio grito)

Naquele momento, o mundo parou de girar para Hermione. A cena à sua frente era aquela que ela mais temia em toda sua vida. O medo que ela sempre teve e escondeu. Algo que ela sempre esperou que não acontecesse, por mais que soubesse o quanto era possível, ela tinha esperança, a vã e sempre vaga esperança que nunca acontecesse. Mas quando viu... Quando viu, tudo que pôde fazer foi gritar. Largar a varinha no chão e gritar tão alto como nunca tinha gritado. Esquecer o comensal à sua frente e gritar. Gritar. O grito da morte. O grito da dor da morte.

"Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming"

(Não passa o medo das noites silenciosas

Como eu desejo o sonho do sono profundo)

Acabou. Estava acabado. Voldemort tinha ido, junto com seus comensais, seus seguidores, todo seu poder e todo o terror que tinha espalhado pelo mundo mágico por tantos longos e dolorosos anos, mas levando com ele Harry Potter. Para todos, finalmente a felicidade tinha chegado, o medo tinha ido embora. Perdas? Sim, muitas, e o grande Harry Potter era uma delas. Mas para grandes vitórias, são necessárias perdas, não é mesmo? Quase todos já tinham aceitado, exceto Hermione. Quase todos já não tinham mais medo, mas não Hermione. Ela se enfiou num mundo isolado, um mundo de medo. As noites eram seu pavor, e seu único momento de alegria era o sono.

"The goddess of imaginary lights

In my fields of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby"

(A deusa das luzes imaginárias

Nos meus campos de flores de papel

E doces nuvens de canções de ninar)

Um mundo perfeito Hermione criou. Um mundo onde só ela era capaz de viver, que só ela via. Um mundo que ela controlava, decidia as verdades e as mentiras, a vida e a morte, um mundo onde era como uma deusa, onde seus desejos eram incontestáveis, suas verdades eram as únicas aceitáveis, e seu poder era único. Um mundo isolado dos outros. Ali era feliz, no meio de suas flores de papel, que ela moldava como queria, mudava de lugar, cortava, amassava. No meio de suas nuvens belas, que vinham e a acalmavam. Ali ela era feliz, somente ali. Quando saía dali, ia para um mundo onde ela não conseguia viver, e assim, cada vez mais Hermione voltava para seu mundo. Cada vez mais, Hermione se afastava da realidade, da grande e dura verdade, e se trancava no seu mundo imaginário.

"I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me"

(Eu menti para mim mesma por horas

E assisti o meu céu lilás voar sobre mim)

Mas o mundo era uma mentira. Uma pura mentira. Ela mentia para si mesma, não era honesta consigo mesma, vivia no seu mundo. Mas, o que podia fazer? Era o seu mundo que a mantinha viva. Se ele não existisse, para onde fugiria quando viesse o medo das noites silenciosas? Para onde fugiria quando a lembrança de Harry voltasse a assolar sua memória? Para onde fugiria quando assistisse novamente à morte dele à frente de seus olhos? Para onde iria?! Não tinha onde se esconder, exceto no seu mundo. Seu mundo imaginário.

 Dane-se a alegria dos outros! A vida sem Harry não era vida! E então, quando esses pensamentos vinham, Hermione voltava para seu mundo imaginário, voltava, e ficava observando as belezas dele, voltava, e com essa volta, voltava também à vida.

"I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

Let me stay"

(Eu hesitei em passar pela porta

Onde os despertadores eram monstros gritando meu nome

Deixe-me ficar)

Mas cada vez mais, as pessoas desejavam que Hermione voltasse para a vida real, para o mundo onde as coisas aconteciam, longe da mentira que ela vivia, longe do mundo onde ela moldava as verdades a bel prazer. Mas ela não queria, não! Alguém a chamar de volta para o mundo real depois de tanto tempo vivendo as belezas de seu mundo imaginário era como se ela acordasse de um belo sonho com gritos de horror, que a assustavam, que a desmontavam! Como se o próprio Voldemort voltasse somente para ficar ao lado de sua cama e gritar aterrorizadoramente seu nome, até que ela acordasse... Sair do mundo falso? Sair da mentira confortável? Um choque muito grande... Muito grande... Um choque pelo qual Hermione não estava disposta a passar. Estava feliz e contente, e nem nada nem ninguém a tiraria dali, de maneira alguma. Não, não, ela não abandonaria o único local do mundo onde era a Deusa, a única e absoluta dona da verdade e da mentira, da vida e da morte, do certo e do errado.

"Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"

(Onde o vento irá sussurrar para mim

Onde as gotas de chuva caindo contam uma história)

Para quê abandonar tudo aquilo? Que burrice! Que idiotice! Naquele mundo tudo era perfeito, inclusive as mais terríveis tempestades, as mais frias noites, porque ali... Ah, ali era o local que todos desejavam, o Paraíso Divino! Aquele que Deus prometeu aos homens, e aquele do qual os homens foram expulsos. Hermione tinha voltado para ele, usando sua própria mente como caminho, pois ela tinha reconstruído aquele paraíso num local que só ela podia visitar: o fundo de sua alma, os segredos de sua mente. Era por isso que queriam tanto tirar Hermione de lá, porque eles eram incapazes de ver o quanto era bom! Não, não, nem que tivesse que sacudi-los, empurrá-los! De alguma maneira eles veriam como ela estava certa! Estavam todos loucos! Loucos! O mundo de Hermione era perfeito, por que queriam tanto tirá-la de lá? Loucos! Loucos! Mas Hermione não via, era incapaz de ver, que a única pessoa que estava se tornando louca em toda aquela situação era ela. Que a única pessoa a caminho da loucura era ela.

"If you need to live the world, you leave in

Lay your head down and stay a while"

(Se você precisa viver este mundo, você desiste

Deite sua cabeça um pouco)

Mas o mundo da imaginação estava acabando para Hermione. Ela não podia sustentar por toda uma vida um mundo alheio à verdade, um mundo alheio à vida. E, com o tempo, Hermione foi saindo de seu mundo. Não porque quisesse, não... Mas porque ela não podia mais sustentar aquilo. Como uma droga, que depois de um tempo perde seu efeito, mas ainda assim, te mantêm dependente dela, assim era o mundo imaginário de Hermione. Depois de um tempo, ir para o mundo imaginário onde ela podia moldar as flores de papel, ver as doces nuvens lilases, escutar o vento sussurrar para ela, enquanto as gotas de chuva lhe contavam uma história, tudo isso não era mais prazeroso, era só uma fuga da verdade inevitável: Harry estava morto, e ela não podia negar. Morte por um bem maior? Não, Hermione não se importava mais. Agora que tinha perdido o sentido de seu mundo imaginário, e cada vez mais via o mundo real, ela desejava que Harry continuasse vivo, nem que fosse com Voldemort junto com ele. Pensamento egoísta? Podia ser, mas Hermione não se importava mais. Tudo que ela tinha fora destruído ou tirado dela, assim como Harry e seu único conforto: O mundo imaginário. Cada vez mais, Hermione via que viver a verdade era duro demais, e que ela não agüentaria. Agora ela via porque tantas pessoas já haviam desistido. "", mundo imaginário, volte!" Clamava ela, mas não conseguia mais construi-lo, o mundo imaginário também tinha ido embora, tinha ido se juntar a Harry. Se juntar a Harry na morte...

"Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breath again"

(Mesmo que você não se lembre do sonho

Algo espera por você para respirar de novo)

Tudo tinha partido: a esperança, a realidade, o imaginário, o que ela amava, o que ela odiava. O sonho tinha acabado, o sonho do amor, da vida que ela tanto desejara ter e viver. Um sonho que ela se lembrava, apesar de não querer se lembrar. Ela queria poder começar uma vida nova, mas não podia, não podia se deixar esquecer tudo que vivera. Ela não se importava mais se haviam pessoas que ainda a amavam, ainda a queriam bem, ainda precisavam dela ali. Para Hermione, por mais que eles precisassem dela, o sentido de tudo aquilo tinha se ido, e se ela ficasse ali, ficaria sofrendo, morrendo por dentro cada dia mais, sendo consumida por dentro pelo fogo de tudo que a tinha deixado. E quando tudo havia partido, o mundo imaginário, Harry, a verdade, a mentira, o que ela acreditava e desacreditava, o que ela amava e odiava, quando tudo deixou de existir, e a verdade se resumia a uma só, quando isso aconteceu, o topo daquele prédio lhe parecia convidativo. Ali, Hermione olhou, viu tudo que ela tivera, e tudo passou pela sua mente numa lembrança fosca do que para ela fora importante. O mundo imaginário acabaria, ela tinha que viver o mundo real, e se você precisa viver o mundo real, você desiste, e com um passo em direção ao nada, Hermione precisou viver o mundo, e desistiu.


End file.
